One Day
by Belichan
Summary: Cry è triste e disperata perchè obbligata a sposarsi quando dal nulla appare una sua fidata consigliera...chissà di cosa le parlerà? Dopotutto è proprio perchè ha delle idee bizzarre che è conosciuta come Cappellaio Matto...


Disclaimer: Purtroppo i personaggi non sono stati inventati da me ma dalla meravigliosa mente della Yuki sensei e l'ho scritto non per lucro ma per piacere personale…

A/N: Ringrazio formalmente qui Ely-Baby per il grandissimo aiuto e il supporto morale! E se c'è qualcosa di sbagliato…è colpa del mio servitore che ha sbagliato a digitare…-!

**One Day…**

"Suvvia, non siate cocciuta principessa." Il capo del consiglio degli anziani della Tana si rivolse a Cry con aria risoluta. "Siete l'ultimo Dragonmaster e se vi accadesse qualcosa saremmo perduti. Per questo è necessario che vi sposiate e che diate alla luce un erede."

Cry arrossì violentemente. Anche se non era più una bambina, sentire il suo consigliere parlare di queste cose la turbava. Forse perché lo considerava come un padre.

"No! La mia risposta non cambia, non intendo sposarmi con nessuno."

Cry si alzò accigliata dal trono per andare nella sua stanza, ma prima che fu uscita dalla sala il consigliere aggiunse, "Forse vostra Maestà non ha ancora dimenticato il Salvatore?"

Cry non disse nulla, ne si fermò, si diresse alla sua stanza, si sedette al tavolino e si mise a fissare un punto del muro. All'improvviso sentì una mano che le accarezzava i capelli, era fredda e gentile e Cry non ebbe neanche un sussulto di sorpresa quando l'avvertì.

"Siete triste principessa?"

Il Cappellaio Matto era apparso dal nulla come era solita fare e si era seduta sul tavolino sorridendo alla principessa triste. Cry si asciugò le lacrime sul palmo della mano e rispose, "E' solo un po' di malinconia, niente di cui preoccuparsi."

Il Cappellaio prese a guardare di fronte a sé e accavallò le gambe lasciando così intravedere la pelle delle cosce e il tatuaggio a forma di farfalla.

"Vi manca il Salvatore, vero?"

Cry questa volta annuì. "Sapevo di non avere speranze, ma mi fa soffrire l'idea di saperlo con Sara. Finché non accadeva niente potevo continuare ad illudermi che un giorno si sarebbe accorto di me…e oltretutto adesso vorrebbero che giurassi eterno amore ad un altro."

Il Cappellaio si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli rossi. "Capisco…"

Cry riabbassò la testa e la appoggiò sulle braccia conserte.

"Sapete," riprese il Cappellaio, "Una volta sua Eccellenza mi ha raccontato la storia di un angelo, che forse potrebbe aiutarvi. Era un angelo brillante, aveva studiato molti anni con impegno per poter raggiungere alte cariche all'interno dello stato. Il suo nome era Belial e a suo modo era felice, vivendo crogiolandosi nel sapersi la più brava e cercando di ottenere l'affetto delle persone che più ammirava.

"Ma un giorno Belial incontrò un angelo, di nome Philip, che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita. Era bello, puro, obbediente e paziente. Belial non riuscì a resistere, stranamente rispetto al passato, la dote che ammirava in un'altra persona era la bontà e non la caparbietà. Si sentiva attratta da lui ma allo stesso tempo avrebbe voluto fuggire da quella bontà che per la prima volta nella vita l'aveva fatta sentire un essere abominevole. Belial era talmente innamorata di Philip che al limite della sopportazione, non riuscì a reprimere il desiderio di violare il più grande tabù degli angeli, volle farlo suo. Andò da lui e lo baciò. Ma fu lui che, risvegliato dal bacio, non riuscì a trattenere la passione che aveva represso per tanto tempo, e si unì a lei. Quando tutto fu finito lui scappò, preso dal senso di colpa per non essere riuscito a trattenersi, disgustato da se stesso. Non tornò più, Belial lo aspettò invano, ma di lui nessuna traccia."

Cry era talmente presa dal racconto che sollevò il viso e si mise a fissare trepidante le labbra del Cappellaio Matto. "E poi? Cosa accadde?" la incalzò.

Il Cappellaio Matto sospirò e riprese, "Allora, fatemi pensare, oh, sì, l'angelo che amava era lontano e Belial si sentiva triste; i suoi superiori insistettero perché perseverasse negli studi e lei si diede da fare in quel campo per non pensare, ma non la interessavano più molto. Quando ebbe terminato fu assegnata alle virtù, come angelo sottoposto alla Costanza. Era il campo giusto sebbene subito lo interpretò a suo modo. Dopo pochi giorni di servizio, notò che un suo collega era attratto da lei. Belial non ci pensò due volte e lo sedusse. Trovò che affascinare e prendersi gioco dei sentimenti degli angeli era facile e divertente. Prese quindi l'abitudine di passare da un letto all'altro, liberandosi degli amanti troppo rischiosi o gelosi e facendoli incriminare. Un giorno aveva un appuntamento con un suo superiore, che era diventato da poco tempo il suo amante. Andò da lui e questi la prese, ma quando si furono staccati lui aprì ridendo la porta dell'armadio che era socchiusa, dove aveva tenuto nascosto l'angelo con cui lei lo tradiva. Sempre ridendo lo uccise e si trafisse con una spada. Belial rimase ferma dove aveva giaciuto con lui, nuda, fissando il vuoto con indifferenza. All'improvviso vide una figura vestita di nero che la osservava. Si voltò e vide il volto di sua Eminenza che la fissava gelido, conscio di ciò che era successo. All'improvviso parlò, 'Da sempre le farfalle vengono considerate creature nobili, con il loro aspetto attirano chi le guarda ma con il loro veleno uccidono chiunque tenti di trattenerle - a me sembra che la tua farfalla apra le ali a tutti…chissà perché…'

"Belial fu colpita dalle parole sincere e acute di sua Eminenza, che aprirono uno spiraglio di luce nella sua mente, decise quindi che l'avrebbe seguito per sempre, divenendo una dei suoi più fedeli servitori…"

"E adesso che ne è di Belial?" chiese Cry.

"Oh, si trovò ancora presso sua Eminenza, anche l'amore di Philip è tornato a suo modo da lei…"

Cry sorrise.

"Ho capito…nessuno mi obbliga a dimenticare ciò che provo, ma devo comunque guardare avanti e alla fine sarò felice."

Il Cappellaio sorrise. "Brava principessa, vedo che ha capito."

Si alzò e si infilò il capello nero, dal nulla apparve un serpente che le se attorcigliò addosso. Poi dopo aver sorriso ancora svanì nel nulla, proprio come era giunta.

Cry si alzò e urlò al Consigliere che avrebbe conosciuto i pretendi.

Seduta su un pezzo di roccia, il Cappellaio guardava la scena accarezzando il suo serpente.

"Hai visto anche tu? Cry ha capito che l'amore non conosce né forme né confini."

E il serpente come risposta le leccò piano le labbra.

"Si, anch'io ti amo Philip…" mormorò Belial sorridendo.


End file.
